Depression
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: Bodi falls into depression after he remembers the death of his mother. Ever since he was a pup, he had always loved her. She was so kind and caring to him. After Khampa explained to him what happened, Bodi decides to tell Darma, Germur, and Angus.
1. Bodi Feels Depressed About His Mom

**Here's another Rock Dog fanfic I wrote. This is based on one of my theories I had about Bodi's mom, plus inspired by a dream I had the week after I saw the film in theatres. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bodi looked out the window of his home in his village, Snow Mountain. He was starting to feel depression coming into him.

There was only one thing he was thinking about:

His mother.

The only thing he remembered of his mother's death was when she got killed by the wolves when they last attacked Snow Mountain. Bodi was soon in depression now.

He started to feel tears drip down his cheeks. He couldn't fight them, just let them drop freely down. He then thought the best thing to calm down was go to his room.

Bodi then went into his room When he got onto his bed, he brought his knees to his chest, and sobbed. It didn't look like he was calming down.

"Oh mom, where are you?" Bodi asked, sniffling.

He was too scared to tell Darma and Germur about what happened to his mom. Soon, he began to remember the times he had as a little pup.

* * *

 _We see a young Bodi playing outside with his mother, Khari._

 _Bodi was playing on the swings while Khari was watching._

 _When it was time to go inside. Khari wanted to say something nice to Bodi._

 _"Do you know how much I love you, Bodi?" she asked._

 _"Infinity." responded Bodi._

 _"Infinity...times infinity." said Khari._

 _That made Bodi giggle._

* * *

Bodi suddenly couldn't help it. He covered his face up with a pillow and started to cry once again. He knew his depression about his mother's death was always coming to him.

The only thing he could do was tell his father, Khampa.

Soon, he walked downstairs to where he was.

"Hey Bodi." Khampa greeted. He suddenly notices his son's depression.

"Bodi, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's about my mom." Bodi responded.

"Oh, I see." said Khampa.

"Can you tell me how did she die?" asked Bodi.

"Well, back when you were a little pup, your mom got attacked by Linnux and his wolves when they last raided Snow Mountain." explained Khampa. "She tried to flee but some wolves attacked her, leaving her badly injured. When we got her to the emergency room, she was soon pronounced dead at the scene."

"What?" Bodi said, startled by this, causing him to become teary-eyed again.

"I'm so sorry." said Khampa. "The doctors did all they could to revive her, but it didn't work."

Bodi broke down into crying. Khampa then came over to Bodi and hugged him, patting his back with his hand.

"There, there, Bodi. It's okay. Don't cry. I know how you feel." Khampa said, comforting him. "I'm sure she's really proud of your performance I've seen."

Bodi stopped and wiped his eyes. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes." Khampa responded.

"Can I go talk to Darma and Germur?" asked Bodi.

"Of course you can." said Khampa.

Soon, Bodi went off to find Darma and Germur.

* * *

 **Well, that wraps it up. The next chapter will have Bodi explaining to Darma and Germur about what happened to his mom. Stay tuned for the next chapter soon! Peace out!**


	2. Explaining to Darma and Germur

**Here's the next chapter of "Depression". Bodi is explaining to Darma and Germur about what happened to his mom.**

* * *

Bodi knew where to talk to Darma and Germur about the death of his mother. He decided to go to their apartment and talk to them.

When he rang the doorbell, Darma answered the door.

"Hi Bodi." Darma greeted. She soon began to notice the sad look on Bodi's face.

"What's the matter, Bodi?" she asked.

"It's about my mom." Bodi responded. "Can I come in and explain?"

"Of course you can." said Darma.

When the two went inside, Germur was there.

"Hey Darma." Germur greeted as she entered the room. He soon noticed how depressed Bodi was feeling.

"What's wrong, Bodi?" he asked.

Bodi sighed as he began to explain. "It has something to do about the death of my mother."

"Go ahead. I'm waiting." said Darma.

"What happened to her?" said Germur.

"Well, my mother died years ago." said Bodi.

Darma and Germur gasped in horror. "Really?" asked Darma.

"Yeah." Bodi responded. "It happened back at Snow Mountain. Before she died, she was so kind and caring to me when I was a pup. She would always sing a lullaby to me before I went to sleep."

"Go on." said Darma.

"When Linnux and his wolves last invaded Snow Mountain, they attacked her as my father tried to fight the wolves off. However, my mom was found unconscious due to her severe injuries. When we took her to the emergency room, we were told that the doctors were unable to revive her..." Bodi explained, with tears starting to stream down his face.

"Yeah?" asked Germur.

"She was pronounced dead at the scene..."

Bodi suddenly broke down into crying again. He just couldn't help it. He really missed her.

Darma and Germur came over to him and hugged him.

"Awww, there, there, Bodi." said Darma, comforting him. "I'm so sorry about what happened to your mom."

"Same here." Germur added. "

"Please don't cry, Bodi." said Darma. "Everything's going to be alright now."

Bodi soon stopped and wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stand my depression." he said, sniffling.

"I know." said Darma.

"Should we tell Angus Scattergood about this?" asked Germur.

"I think we should." said Darma.

"Okay." said Bodi.

Soon, the two went over to tell Angus about it.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of it? It's pretty cute how Darma and Germur are comforting Bodi about what happened. The next chapter will be them telling Angus about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Peace out!**


	3. Explaining to Angus

**Finally, here's the next chapter of Depression! This is where Bodi talks to Angus Scattergood about what happened to his mother, and Angus gets an idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bodi thought it was a good idea to talk to Angus Scattergood about what happened to his mother. So, he, Darma, and Germur went over to Angus's mansion. Once they got to the door, Angus went to answer it.

"Hello there!" Angus said, greeting the door.

He then notices the sad look on Bodi's face.

"What's wrong with Bodi?" he asked.

"Well, you see, Bodi has been in depression lately." said Darma.

"He's been thinking about his mother." added Germur.

"Oh my gosh." Angus said, shocked. "How about you come inside and we'll talk about it."

"That's fine." said Darma.

The three then stepped over the welcome mat and entered the house, going into the living room.

"So Bodi, do you want to explain to me what happened to your mother?"

"Sure." answered Bodi.

"Well, it all happened back when I was a little pup, around the age of 2. My mom was so kind and caring to me ever since I was born. It goes back to where I was at my home in Snow Mountain. When Linnux and his wolves suddenly broke into the house I was in, my dad did all he could trying to fight them off. My mom tried to escape but some wolves attacked her, leaving her badly injured."

"Yes? Go on." said Angus.

"Me and my dad took her to the emergency room. But the bad news was, the doctors were unable to revive her due to her very severe injuries." Bodi explained, with tears starting to stream down his face again.

"What happened?" asked Angus.

"She was pronounced dead at the scene..." said Bodi.

Suddenly, Bodi started to cry softly while Darma and Germur came closer to him.

"It's okay, Bodi. Please don't cry." said Darma.

"I totally believe you on this." said Germur.

Angus was a little sad by this. "Oh dear. I can't believe this. Bodi, I feel really sorry about what happened to her."

"I understand that, too." said Bodi, wiping the tears off his face.

"I think I have an idea." said Angus.

"What is it?" asked Darma.

"How about writing an acoustic song to dedicate the memory of Bodi's mother?" Angus suggested.

"That sound like a good idea!" said Germur.

"Let's do it." said Bodi.

* * *

Soon, the four began to work on an acoustic cover to dedicate the loving memory of Bodi's mother. It took about five hours to work on the music pieces, and coming up with a title. Bodi finally came up with "Memory Lane", because he always had fun times when he was a pup.

After hours of playing and rehearsing, it was getting late.

"I think you three should go to bed." said Angus. "It's getting pretty late."

"Okay." said Darma.

"We'll see you tomorrow for more work." said Germur.

"Goodnight." said Bodi.

The three then left Angus's mansion and headed back to the apartment.

When they got inside, they put on their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and went into their bedroom. Their bedroom had three beds in it, meaning that Bodi can sleep in there.

As they got into bed, Bodi then said "Goodnight" to Darma and Germur, before he got into bed, pulled under the covers, and closed his eyes. He was hoping that his depression would stop soon.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will have Bodi having a nightmare about what happened, Chapter 5 will have Bodi having some time with Darma to help overcome depression, and Chapter 6 will have the performing of "Memory Lane". The lyrics will be my own lyrics. So stay tuned for the next chapters coming soon! Peace out!**


	4. Bodi's Nightmare

**Finally, here's Chapter 4 of Depression! Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been about an hour after Bodi, Darma, and Germur had went into bed. They knew they would do more work on the acoustic song, "Memory Lane" in the morning.

However, Bodi was suddenly making noise in his sleep, as he was suddenly having a dream.

* * *

 _A young Bodi was seen playing in his home in Snow Mountain, and his mother, Khari was watching him._

 _Suddenly, Linnux and his wolves had invaded the village, and broke into Bodi's house._

 _Bodi screamed as Khampa began to fight them off. Khari tried to flee, but on of the wolves pounced on her and two more began to attack her._

 _Bodi cried as he heard his mom's deranged screams as she got attacked._

 _Suddenly, Linnux walked right up to him with a evil grin on his face. And in his hand, he held a hot iron._

 _Bodi couldn't help but cry as Linnux aimed the iron at his heart._

 _He grimaces with pain just as the iron begins to touch him._

* * *

Bodi gasped loudly as he woke up from his terrible nightmare. He suddenly began to cry softly.

Darma and Germur soon overheard Bodi's crying and came over to him.

"Oh my goodness!" said Darma. "What's the matter, Bodi?"

"I...I had a nightmare about what happened to my mom." said Bodi, trembling and whining in fear.

Germur gasped. "Oh no! This is terrible."

"I just can't help it." said Bodi. He was starting to feel his depression coming back to him.

"Shhh. Stay calm, Bodi." whispered Darma. "You just had another bad dream."

Darma knew that Bodi could still overcome his depression. That gave Darma an idea.

"Tomorrow, before rehearsals, I think we should spend some time together. Just you, I, and Germur." she suggested.

"Okay." said Bodi.

"All right." said Darma.

"Now let's go back to sleep." said Germur.

Soon, the three went back into bed and slept soundly. They would spend some time together right before rehearsals tomorrow.

* * *

 **Well, that's it of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will have Bodi spending time with Darma and Germur so that they can help him overcome his depression. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Peace out!**


End file.
